PMD FoM: Leading Reflections
by MagicsChampion
Summary: This story is a branch off of Forces of Mystery its an alternate timeline story that contains spoilers for what lies ahead. Now for plot stuff. When a thief steals the Key, Aquarius follows her and into a new world where she must revive and lead the hearts the those who mirror that which she knows. Disclaimer is inside.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So with the permanent lock on all my skills that seems to have taken up residence in my brain last night I was finally able to buckle down and get to work on chapter 25 of FoM. But its still slow and trcky to work with so I was atching My Little Pony and certain aspects of it and this idea came into being. So this story while using main stream stuff is a branched off AU story in itself taking place several arcs after the IronHeart Kingdom arc. Hence it could be spoiler-ish. I hope you like it. I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

PMD FoM: Leading Reflections

Prologue

It was late at night in Canopy Town. At the new Guild Complex most of the Guilds Crew were asleep.

Aquarius the Dewott looked over her teammates sleeping forms as she wrote in her journal.

_And so with the "Curse" broken the Seven Seas were purified and made fit to live in and explore. Me and Panya were declared "Knights of the Boundless Waters" by the protector of the seas Kyogre and its ruler Kingdra._

_Thanks to them we also got a clue as to where the next Gate is. I never thought it would be THERE. So we returned to Canopy Town, our frantic teammates, a tearful Lady Lisha, and a VERY annoyed Gideon and Guildmaster Volcarona. _

_They debated about punishing us but the end result countered the rule breaking at least. So tomorrow we set out to find the Gate. _

_I must admit I'm a little nervous knowing who may very well be behind it. But..._

Aquarius looks up from her scribbling to see her team taking note particular note of the Cinccino, Panya.

_We all have new beliefs and strengths now so we should be able to handle it._

The Dewott stretches and yawns she thinks _its late and I should probably get to bed and rest for tomorrow._

Lying down she started to drift off.

A few hours passed and most of them are all deep into slumber. Suddenly the door slowly and silently creaks open.

In the dim light a female Zorua appears. Looking around she spots Aquarius and Team Zodiacs Treasure Bag.

Smirking the Zorua slinks her way around all the Pokemon and objects lying about reaching the Team Leader and the Bag.

Making sure the Dewott was still asleep the Zorus ruffles through it and smiles as she pulls out a mulit-metallic key was a star shaped crystal on it. The Key!

Tucking in into the band the Zorua wore around her neck she turns to leave... and trips over one of Aquarius' sheathed swords.

"Oof!" The thief utters. Granted she didn't mean to do that as Aquarius sat right up and the other Pokemon of Team Zodiac blearily opened their eyes.

The Zorua jumps about a foot in the air and makes her way out the door. The movement draws Aquarius's eye who looks at her as she leaves and catches sight of her and more importantly the item she took.

Eyes widen open she leaps out of the bed and tears after the Zorua yelling "STOP THIEF! SHE'S STOLEN THE KEY!"

Her team blinked for about a minute before what she said sank in they dashed after her but got clogged in the doorway.

Meanwhile Aquarius was chasing them the thief through the Guild Complex as they ran around building. The Zorua seemed to determined to ditch her. Aquarius was determined to catch her of they way she tossing Water Gun after Water Gun was any indication. Unfortunately the Zorua was good at evading attacks while furthering the gap.

But after one brushed her the Zorua thought _oh to heck with this! I'll just head back and its not like she'd follow me through anyway!_

Veering off she heads for a place in the center of the Guild, The Treasure Room.

To Aquarius amazement the door was wide open instead of being locked. As the Zorua reached the entryway, Aquarius mustered a burst of energy and with a flying tackle slammed her into the room and onto the floor.

But to her misfortune in knocked they key loose and sent it bouncing around the room before heading for a looking glass and in a burst of sparkles it passed THROUGH the reflective surface and was gone.

Aquarius gasped while the Zorua grinned.

"What!"

"YES!"

The Dewott frowned at the Zorua who with a Sucker Punch knocker her off and jumped for the looking glass and in another burst of sparkles was gone.

Staring wide eyed at what just happened she heard voices coming closer.

Frowning she thinks _I need answers but what do I do? I mean I can't just follow her into this for all I know it could lead me beyond The Wall. Or even to the afterlife._

She clenches her teeth. B_ut I need the key back and__ She smiles. _But then exploring the unknown is an Explorers Job, there's no time to loose, and I'm dithering so I leave now! Sorry Team!_

She jumped towards the looking glass and like the two things before passed through and into it in a burst of sparkles.

As soon as she felt herself pass through the surface she fell down what felt like a long deep hole.

As soon she hit the ground she looked around.

She saw a wide grassy area with a body of water nearby that she recognized.

_I'm by the pond_ she thinks. _So it was just a warp device?_ She tries to get up to look around and falls down looking at herself she begins to think _what on Ea__ and blanks. She sees her arms have become longer, fleshy, and differently colored. Most of her body seemed to be covered by multiple cloths of some kind. Eyes wide only one explanation made sense.

"I'm human again." Aquarius whispers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note 1: I re-did the chapter when I wrote chapters 2 and 3 by combining them as one. More details in the second note. I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

PMD FoM: Leading Reflections

Chapter 1

Aquarius wobbled forward on bended legs. She was unhappy about moving her new or was it old body? As she took another step in the grass her form began to wobble and she threw out her arms to balance herself but as she did the movement propelled her to stand straight up.

As she stood tall she found balance was no longer an issue. Taking a tentative step forward with her right leg and found it surprisingly easy. Striding forward she smiled at how easy this felt.

___That's right body memory! _She thinks smiling ___even if I don't remember how to move my human self my body does._

After taking quite a few steps forward she became aware of a pressure on her back. Once she figured out how to twist her neck to look over her shoulder she saw a colorful pack of some kind on her back.

Bringing it in front of her hand she fumbled with the pack until she figured out how to user her fingers opening it up she saw a big orange envelope and a small note. Taking it gingerly with her fingers she read:

_"_**__****Aquarius,**

**__****We thought this pack would come in handy. The envelope contains other envelopes that has things we know you'll need.**

**__****Good Luck! D and P"**

Frowning she slung the pack across her pack and looking towards some hazy things in the distance thinks ___ignoring the mysterious benefactors. I know I can walk lets see if I can run._

Dashing forward she found she could run somewhat easily granted she got short of breath fast. As she neared the hazy things she saw what could only be a metallic fence. Passing through the opening she stopped examining the gate and looked around.

Her jaw dropped.

She saw rows upon rows of structures. Examining them she thinks ___incredible! These buildings are made of wood, metal, some sort of stone, and... glass? Amazing!_

As she crossed some sort of black road she examined one of the buildings closer. Suddenly a very large square doorway opened from the top and to her what could only be a large multicolored monster backed out of the building.

She froze watching it looking at it she saw part of it was glass and it had humans inside it!

"Oh my goodness" she says quickly "this world is home to big metal monsters that eat humans! And maybe Pokemon too!"

Quickly turning around (and nearly stumbling) she walks on a gray stone path bordering the black stone path.

Turning around the city (which she assumed this was by now) corner she froze. All sitting by the gray stone path she saw a large row of metal monsters sitting there quietly. Taking a step forward she examined the monsters and after no sign of movement she says "okay I think they're asleep. Better sprint for it."

And so down the street she went. She was almost at a turning point when she tripped and much to her horror fell against one of the monsters. The things came to life roaring and honking and making all sorts of noises.

She screamed and terrified, ran for it practically flying around the corner. Seeing more sitting on the pathway didn't help her much but at least they were sleeping.

As she walked along she saw that these buildings had large glass squares set into them. Looking into them she saw items on stands of some kind.

It took her a moment but she realized ___oh! These must be shops_.

Looking into one she looked at what was on display and thinks h___uh so these cloths are called "clothes" huh? _Frowning at a package she wonders ___whats underwear?_

Shrugging she went on her way. Or she would have if a monster didn't slowly come around the corner and stop by her with a flashing light on top.

She froze and internally panicked debating whether or not to run for it. Then to her shock the things (___belly _she thought?) side opened up and a human stepped out. Examining he was male (how she could tell she never knew), wore black clothes, had red eyes, was twirling some sort of stick, and had blue tinted skin.

But it was when he spoke that things really floored her. "Okay kid what are you doing here?" His voice was the same as Sir Sorens!

"S-Soren?" She stuttered.

The man looked surprised "yes, that's me. Now answer my question kid what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

She was at a loss. "Uh well you see... I'm new here and don't know my way around so..."

Soren smiled at her "that's not a problem anymore hop in the card and I'll give a ride."

Striding back and sitting down in the monster she froze then taking a deep breath and walked over somehow managed to open its belly up and set down.

Soren looked at her funny. "Don't forget to buckle in."

Looking at him she saw a strong belt of some sort holding him in place. It took her a few tries but she figured out how to. Soren watched her strangely says laughing _"____its like shes never been in a car before?"_

As the thing hummed and began to move she froze again thinking _okay so theses things are called "cars", maybe some sort of Pokemon the inhabitants of this world use to get around?_

Before long the pulled up in front of what she would call a castle.

"All right" Soren said "there's Canopy Town High School. Good Luck!"

Getting out of the "car" shakily she walked towards the doors. Somehow managing to open she nervously walked in.

Stepping into a cool tiled hall she thinks ___I wonder what a "school" is? A Mystery Dungeon? Or some sort of tortuous training dojo?_

Suddenly the sound of ringing bells filled the area. Then from out of nowhere humans of all shapes, sizes, and varieties of skin tones filled the halls. They were all moving so fast they were moving to their destinations clearly knowing this place very well. Put simply the flowing stream of traffic jostled Aquarius every which way.

About three minutes of this she freed herself from the flow and rested on a cool metal box thing as she stretched her arms out on of the boxes which was open slammed shut on her hand eliciting an "ouch!" From Aquarius and startling the boy next to her.

As she sucked on her tender "paw" as she still thought of it a boy called from the hall. "Dude! Adrian that was not cool."

Looking up she saw tall male dressed in red, yellow, and orange jacket, shoes, and pants but wearing a white shirt with a black symbol on it (the dollar sign) with pale skin with an orange-red tint and green eyes.

"Sorry" a rough voice called from behind her turning she saw boy with yellow tinted skin, blue-black hair and clothes, and red eyes.

The fiery boy sighed and offering his arm out for Aquarius to pull herself up said "don't mind Adrian ever since he got out of juvie he's been like this." Aquarius's eyes widened and looking she thought ___but that's the name of the new Guild member in Canopy Town!?_

The fiery boy's next words shocked her further still. "I'm Jasper anyways it was nice to trouble and meet you. Listen we gotta go."

As Aquarius was still spaced out the two boys walked off down the hall as Jasper told Adrian "so listen dude I got us a gig tonight for the band..."

Blinking Aquarius shook off her whirling thoughts and leaning back against the storage boxes thinks ___okay girl you're in a new world, you're human, and the other humans have disturbingly similarities to my friends back in my home world. But still three similarities doesn't mean anything right?_

Suddenly a voice that was somehow familiar to her came from around the corner.

Following it she heard:

"I_I thought I should give it to him. I didn't know you dropped it."

"Well I did and I was about to get before you scampered in and ruined everything!"

"I_I'm sorry."

Looking around she got there just in time to see one girl who she couldn't see very tell a girl with gray tinted skin, white hair, and cute clothes that "you really are pathetic aren't you little Panya?" She said putting emphasis on her name.

Aquarius's eyes half closed as she thinks _okay I am in a parallel world where those who would be Pokemon are human. The universe proved me wrong. I can admit it. _She finished the thought rolling her eyes.

Then the fact that, that girl was picking on an alternate version of one of her best friends hit her.

Stomping down the hallway she says loudly and clearly "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY?!"

The bully turns around and in an icy tone says "excuse me?"

Stopping short she realizes why the voice sounded familiar. ___The thief! _She thinks. Just as she realized this Aquarius shook the thought off to prepare for the verbal war about to escalate. As soon as she was toe to toe with the thief she got a look at her, gray tinted skin, black hair with red streaks and a small build. Her clothes were shades of cray and black.

The thief smirked amused at her. Flicking her nose with part of her paw she said "you must be new here." Stepping around Aquarius the thief strode down the hall leisurely "I can treat anyone anyway I want."

Glaring after her Panya's voice cut into her thoughts.

"I can't believe you did that."

Smiling Aquarius looked over her shoulder and said "I couldn't just stand there."

Panya confused and troubled said "yes but no one stands up to Evangeline."

Aquarius froze for a second as she whispered. "Evangeline?"

She was putting two and two together as she realized who the Zorua was. Back at the Guild Adrian explained that in the criminal underworld there was a influential group that called themselves a Guild and heading it was its mysterious Master and the infamous Queen of Thieves, Evangeline.

"You know her?"

Aquarius responded "I know OF her."

Panya said a little sadly "that's no surprise."

Before she could ask what that was supposed to mean, she had another brainstorm.

Eagerly she asked "Evangeline said you took something of hers to someone else. It wasn't a key was it?"

Rising up from the ground she said "how did you know?"

She shrugged "uh lucky guess? Do you still have it?"

Panya shook her head.

"But you know what happened to it?"

She nodded.

"I was at the park with the other students this morning passing out fliers for the Pokemon Shelter when something came down out of nowhere and bopped me on the head. I don't know the key to the city got there so I decided to give it Principal Gideon."

Aquarius stepped back surprised "Principal Gideon? He's in charge here?"

Panya raised an eyebrow and said "you could say that I guess."

Aquarius said "where could I find him?"

Smiling her friends look-a-like said "he's probably in his office." And before Aquarius could ask said "seventh door around the corner to your right."

Running off down the hall she said "thank you!"

The bell rang from overhead and Panya proceeded to dash to class, now late.

Walking into the office she saw a formally dressed (how she could tell she still didn't know) man with brown tinted skin.

"Principal Gideon?" She asked.

The man looking away from a strange device and said "yes?"

Aquarius thoughts on what to say were stomped into the ground as she realized that it would make her sound crazy.

Gideon tapped part of his paw on the desk.

Aquarius said "I'm new here and_"

"Ah then I'll need your paperwork?"

At this point the former Dewott was ready to panic and reaching into her bad noticed one of the envelopes inside the big one was pulsing white. Grabbing it the glow faded and she handed it to Gideon.

As he looked over papers she asked "I understand Panya found a key in the park and gave it to you."

"Yes" he said "the key to the city, I gave it back to Mayor Volc. No idea how it got to the park though. I's nowhere near time for the Festival."

Aquarius's ears perked up "festival?"

Gideon nodded "yes the Festival of Falling Stars. Every year around this time a meteor shower happens over the city. To commemorate it we host a contest of sorts for students and the winner gets the key to the city for the night. Were you interested in trying?"

Aquarius nods "can anyone participate?"

Gideon nods and says "yes you just need to let the Student Committee know."

Aquarius yelled a thanks and was out the door. Gideon looked at the closed door and yelled "wait young lady, your schedule!"

After wandering around for a bit, her nose and a growling belly led her to a large dining hall of sorts. Looking around she found Panya at a counter holding a tray. Picking up one for herself she got next to her and Panya said "hey."

Nodding she said "I know we just met." As she grabbed the same things as Panya "but I have a favor I want to ask you."

Panya nods "of course."

"Well I've decided to try for the contest at the festival _"

"EEK!"

SPLAT! Panya had dropped a bowl of berries soaked in some sort of liquid on her.

Grabbing some white square papers she wiped up the mess fast saying "sorry! It's just trying to win that contest is a really bad idea."

"Why?"

"Evangeline enters that and always wins."

Blinking she said "how?"

Panya looked around and leading her to a corner she whispered ""Eva" has this school under thumb, she knows how to get everyone to do EXACTLY what she wants hence for the past few years she's always one and will continue to rule the school."

Frowning the Exploration Team Leader stomped a fist on the table and said "not if I can help it! Where can I find the the Student Committee?"

After eating she found herself herself in a large area Panya called "the gymnasium" looking around she could see decorations all over the place." In the center she a male with pink hair and a female with gray-white hair. Striding up she says "excuse me."

The two turn. The male said "ah you must be the new girl we heard about. I'm Miles this is Tomi." Smiling at these names the two smiled back, her cheer spreading like a virus.

Tomi said "so girl what can we help you with?"

"I'm here to sign up for festival contest."

At this the two jumped into the air.

Tomi her eyes wide with panic, confusion, and admiration of all things said "girl are you sure that's a good idea? Waging war with_ I mean competing in the contest? Its awfully tough to win."

"I'm sure."

Miles and Tomi looked at each other then handed her a writing board with paper on it for her to sign her name. She did so although it was a little clumsy.

Suddenly a door opened and voice called out "Berry Soda Delivery!"

Looking towards the voices her dropped there was a small male and a tall female with yellow tinted skin wearing green clothes. It could only be Desig and his mom.

As they all (Aquarius included) unloaded the cases of soda bottles Tomi told the two newcomers what Aquarius intended to do.

"Good" Desig's mon said "someone had to take Eva down a peg or two."

Desig, Tomi, and Miles all shared a look. They knew she was doomed.

Desig's mom headed out and Aquarius went with her. The other three stayed to work on stuff when in enters Evangeline shouting the decorations were all wrong. But now she wasn't alone.

With her was a tall girl with long green hair and clothes, yellow-white tinted skin and red eyes, Vanessa. A boy wearing clothes WAY too form fitting with blue-gray tinted skin, Knuckles and a boy dressed like Jasper, but with different facial features, Ignis.

As the new group berated the committee she said "yuck!" Over the drinks "berry soda? When I winthe contest I want sparkling water not this crud."

Design frowned he and his mom hand made that soda after all! He couldn't stop himself from saying "well now, victory won't be yours this time around. After all you actually have competition!"

"WHAT!" Vanessa and Eva screeched while Knuckles and Ignis gasped. Grabbing the clipboard she read the names and her eyes narrowed.

Pointing at her Team she said "you three get these losers to work while I take care of something."

(PMD FoM)

Aquarius walked down a poorly lit hall.

As she began to move a voice said from behind her "I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier."

Spinning around she saw Eve leaning against one of the "lockers" as she learned they were called.

Smirking the former Zorua said "a part of me was wondering if you'd follow me through the Portal after my power."

"The Key is mine." Aquarius said.

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it."

"If that's the case then why would you even need the Key?"

Eva laughed. "You really don't know the true significance of what you head do you? Or the truth about Starlight and the Arts?" Laughing she said as she walked away "you wanna defeat me here? Puh-lease you don't know anything."

With that she was gone leaving behind a crestfallen Aquarius.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: How was it? The end result looks much better to me. I hope you liked it. Now remember this story is AU and splits off from the main plot. **  
**OC's:**  
**Aqaurius, Desig, Desgi's Mom, Soren, Ignis, Miles, Vanessa, Eva, and Knuckles belong to me.**  
**Adrian belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark of Fanfiction dot net.**  
**Panya, Jasper, Gideon, and Tomi belong to Animatedrose of Fanfiction dot net and DeviantArt.**  
**Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note 1: A warning recently I re-did chapter 1 and due to how I changed it I'm not sure any readers caught it. So before going any further I recommend re-reading it. Now enjoy. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

PMD FoM: Leading Reflections

Chapter 2

Evangeline stomped down the hallways. The girl was seething, despite maintaining a cool air in front of Aquarius she was somewhat panicking. Her interactions with the Student Committee proved that she was capable of ruining everything.

Turning the corner she found Vanessa walking down the hallway looking concerned. Giving a sad smile she strode down the hallway saying "they're you are! I've been looking all over the place for you. We got the losers to adjust things so you'll like it and... is something the matter you look upset?"

Eva looked up her eyes flashing to match the wicked look on her face. Standing by Vanessa's side she draped an arm over the girls shoulder and said "I have a job for you and the others to do."

Vanessa frowned "OK and it would be?"

Eva whispered in her ear. The first set of orders got her nodding reluctantly, the second made her jaw drop.

(PMD FoM)

The day ended and the last bell rang signaling the students were allowed to leave.

Aquarius groaned happily as she got up. After her encounter with Eva, Principal Gideon tracked her down. Showed her where her "classes" were and left her to it.

The result was torturous! She was happy that it was over.

As she walked out the doors the last student to leave she watched the others all get into Cars or walk off and something hit her. She had no place to sleep tonight!

Biting her lower lip she thinks _there's nothing for it. I'll have to camp out by the pond._

It took a get hour of walking and lot of backtracking but she found the place. Walking through the park she found the pond and sitting down by it, stares at her reflection.

Sighing she thinks Team Zodiac... How I wish you all were with me. As much as it pains to me Evangeline is right. I don't know much about this world. If I'm gonna stand any chance of getting the key back. I'm gonna have to master certain things about this place.

A breeze tore through the area making her shiver. Suddenly her bag puled signifying something important opening it a ball of light zooming a few feet away it fell on the ground resulting in a flash of light and a burst of sparkles. When Aquarius could see again, she saw a strange structure made up of tightly woven cloth and metal sticks of some kind.

Crawling inside she let the cloth hang over the entryway to block the wind she found a small lantern dimly lighting the inside. Touching she felt electric type power's presence.

Looking around she found a soft cloth bed of some sort (is hay inside? She wondered) she also found another note on it. Picking it up she read:

_**Aquarius,**_

_** We thought you could use this for tonight. Sorry about no food we can't supply everything! Sweet dreams!**_

_** ~D and P**_

Lying down on the bad she felt her eyes close and she slept peacefully.

(PMD FoM)

The next day early in the morning found Aquarius at the school surprisingly she found that a lot of other students were there too. As she walked past she covertly noticed them looking at her and giggling.

As she wondered what was going on she stepped in the building and felt a pair of strong arms grab and drag her into one of the rooms!

Looking around she blinked and found herself wearing a new clothes with a hat of some sort perched on her head covering her hair. As she stared at the two boys who grabbed her she looked past and saw Tomi, Miles, Panya, and Desig. Stepping forward Tomi introduced the two boys as Ore and Lief.

Taking out a device she showed Aquarius some strange phrases about her. Tomi said "so as you can see Eva's already gone to work to ruin you. You know there's still time to drop out before she really gets to work?"

Aquarius blinked, looking at Panya she said "I take it these gossip game are how she's snared you all in her "web"?

The gathered group nodded.

Sighing she looked to the door and said "where can I find Evangeline at this hour?"

Tomi and Panya looked at each other and said "the Ladies Room brushing her hair."

Walking out the door she headed for what she knew that to be courtesy of Gideon's tour.

Concerned the two girls followed her hissing to "stop" and "begging will do no good" as she walked in she saw Eva and a human she recognized as Vanessa. As the two looked at her she walked over t what she figured out was a bin for disposing items. Arranging it just so she walked around the girls and said "your pathetic attempt will not break me and I will win. So consider "this" me ripping your "web" to pieces."

She tackled both the girls knocking them head over heels and right into the trash can then before they could so much as twitch she pushed it out into the halls kicked it over and then with another kick sent it rolling down the hall sending them screaming, while at the same time causing all the other students, Tomi and Panya included jaws to drop.

Spinning around she adjusted her bag and said "c'mon we'll be late for class!"

As the two girls jogged to catch up Tomi said "OK girl that was overkill! You know she'll tattle?"

Aqaurius nonchalant said "I doubt it if she does I'll expose her for all she is to the principal and since her little "traps" don't work on me we're at a stalemate and she now knows this."

Smiling over her shoulder she said "so what have I done now?"

Tomi with a wide grin said "girl you've started a revolution!"

(PMD FoM)

About an hour passed and the students were never more jubilant. Evangeline was no declared "unpopular" as it turns out her methods on controlling the populace was nothing but lies and when that fact became knowledge her power was GONE!

Suddenly Gideon's voice spoke through the air **"BZZT ATTENTION STUDENTS THE FESTIVAL'S CEREMONIES WILL TAKE PLACE ELSEWHERE AS SOMETHING HAS COME UP. UPDATES WILL COME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. ENJOY YOUR DAY! BZZT!"**

After the class ended she met up with Tomi and the others and found that apparently "someone" had wrecked the gym and destroyed the decorations.

Smiling she said "well then we decorate elsewhere I'll help."

Tomi, Miles and Desig looked at each other. Panya added encouragement and her help too as did others.

As the group set off she found herself falling back and with a word saying she'll see them later she set off throughout the school, gathering students into groups and setting them off towards the park the location they all agreed on.

Pretty soon the school was mostly empty. As she walked around the school she noticed that on some sort of stairs (_or was it steps?) _she saw a blue-gray tinted huge male and a male of medium height wearing fiery colors.

Eyes widening she thought happily _It's Knuckles and Ignis!_

Approaching them, they looked at her and looked away.

Examining them closer she noticed injury's and said "hey guys want to help us decorate the park?"

Knuckles cleared his throat and said "we're not supposed to talk to you. Eva said so."

Aquarius put two and two together. "Did she also tell you to wreck the gym?"

The two boys jumped.

Smiling she said "why would you follow her?"

"I have no choice. She said that unless I follow her, and do all she wants she'll ruin me for all time."

Aquarius smirked "hey boy listen up! In case you haven't noticed her empire is crumbling around her ears so c'mon!"

With that she strode for the school letting the two boys trail after her.

Getting there they found her grateful friends and the school pulling together.

They were a little hostile to to her tag-a-longs but they let them help.

As Aquarius and Ignis were hanging ribbons she asked "so why do you follow her?"

Ignis points at a human she recognized as Jasper. Walking over he asks him a question and stomps back to a now scared Ignis hissing at him she says "she bullies you because you look like the guy who dumped her!?"

Ignis nods. Resting a hand on his shoulder she said "stick with me I'll protect you from miss evil incarnate."

Not long after they finished decorating Gideon came by said they did a good job and told them off for skipping class.

As they all headed back. Aquarius looked at the pond and noticed her sleeping place was gone!

The next few hours passed and the former Dewott was panicking.

As the students left Desig looking at her asked "is something wrong?"

Quietly she thought on her feet saying "my parents are gone and I don't really have place to sleep."

Desig offered her the couch at his house. She accepted.

That was when Tomi popped saying "slumber party!"

Their friends then grabbed them and rushed them to Desig's home...

* * *

**Author's Note 2: so that was chapter 2. Now looking over my chapter plan I found that I could finish things real fast and make the next chapter an epilogue. But for some reason I want to drag it out a lil' while longer. Now I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome.**

******Aqaurius, Desig, Desgi's Mom, Soren, Ignis, Miles, Vanessa, Eva, and Knuckles belong to me.**  
**Adrian belongs to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark of Fanfiction dot net.**  
**Panya, Jasper, Gideon, and Tomi belong to Animatedrose of Fanfiction dot net and DeviantArt.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: more details at the bottom. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

PMD FoM: Leading Reflections

Chapter 3

It was nighttime and all the gang were gathered at Desig's house for a sleepover. Everyone was dressed in a variety of sleeping garments from pajamas to nightgowns and much to some of the boys discomfort t-shirts and boxer shorts.

They were all talking about the events of today.

Miles said "I still can't believe we pulled that off."

Tomi said "believe it boy. We did cause we're awesome."

Aquarius laughed. Then her eyes showing confusion said "so if the Festival of Falling Stars is tomorrow. How will it be decided who wins?"

The humans gathered looked at each other.

"The festival contest takes many forms, a race through a fun house maze, dunking for apples, berry eating contests and such but it usually leads to a vote by the people and most of the time its been Eva who gets it."

Desig said "so what will you do Aquarius?"

The girl smiled looking at the boy dressed in green. "It's simple, I win."

Knuckles somewhat a little uncomfortable due to his outfit asked "but how?"

Smiling she looked at the blushing boy and said "I do what I did at school."

Here Panya said "by dunking the competition and her best villain friend in a trash can and rolling them out of town?"

Everyone burst into laughter. Wiping away tears Aqaurius said "no you see..."

(PMD FoM)

Officer Soren walked through the park the whole place was filled with thriving people.

He looked around and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

_Not that is wasn't like this last year._ He thinks _but Evangeline had some of the little ones scared._

Looking around he did noticed one thing. The girl he took to school a few days ago was EVERYWHERE!

She was helping kids with the apple dunking game, he'd blink and she'd been helping them finger paint, she cheered on those participating in the eating contest.

Smiling he thinks _now that's a good girl._

Hours passed and Aquarius continued to be all over the place. Her new friends while moving throughout the festival were stunned she was actually doing what she was doing.

By helping the people, by making a connection, she'd win their hearts, and their votes in the process.

Meanwhile from the shadows of a tree Evangeline watched with a twisted smirk.

_She may have been able to pull this off but I'll be the winner by nights end, one way or another!_

She slunk into the darkness and out of sight.

Hours passed in this fashion and it was an hour before the award ceremony. Aquarius and her somewhat new friends were all chowing down on something called "cotton candy" Tomi was telling a rather embarrassing story about Jasper.

Looking at the Charmelon and Glameow turned human she thinks _these really are like the ones I know back home._ Here she frowns_ I wonder if I can even GET home?_

Suddenly a woman's voice caught their attention "can someone please help me? My son got himself lost in the Fun House and the cameras show he wandered into the Hall of Mirrors. Can I get someone to go get him?"

The others with her winced. "Ouch that sucks." Desig said. Miles nodded agreement.

Jasper seeing the question on Aquarius's face said before she could even ask "the fun house is a large building filled with amusing tricks from moving floors to trap doors and slides. The goal is to go from the entrance and get to the exit using whatever path you might take, and out of all of them the Hall of Mirrors is the trickiest. You nearly always get lost and it takes you at least an hour to get out of there."

Aquarius looked toward the mother and getting up, then much to the horror of her friends walked over and volunteered. She then ran for the fun house.

Her friends chased after her telling her to stop and she wouldn't be able to do this in time for the ceremony.

Smiling at them she walked inside. Walking around the building they went to the exit to wait for her.

To their shock they found Eva leaning against a streetlight watching the exit with a smile on her face.

They all shared a look with a sinking feeling settling in their bellies.

Meanwhile inside the fun house thanks to the sign pointing to it she found the Hall of Mirrors easily enough.

Looking at the entrance which was pretty much a square hole to drop into leading to the basement frowning she thinks _so we can't use the entrance to leave huh? Well that means I do this the right way after all, by exploring._

Dropping down the hole she entered a confusing twisting and turning hallway made of glass. Following the sound of crying she found the little boy easily enough. Looking at him she saw him for who he was.

"Jacob" she whispers.

She smiles brightly at the little boy who back in her world is the Emolga they've raising as a prodigal explorer.

Walking forward she got his attention and told him why she was here.

Taking him by the hand she led him through the halls by following the floor. The point where they and the mirrors met was obvious due to the frames housing the glass.

It didn't take the two long to find the exit which was a door that only opened from one side without the proper equipment.

She pushed on it to open.

It didn't budge.

Jacob his voice shaky said "but why would it be locked? The nice girl said she'd be waiting for me at the exit with sweets."

Aquarius didn't bother questioning. _Eva!_ She thinks growling.

Looking at Jacob she says two words.

"Back up."

(PMD FoM)

Eva watched the "loser group" as she had dubbed Aquarius's friends. She was disgusted that Knuckles and Ignis had joined them but there replaceable enough she supposed.

Suddenly Vanessa exited the house.

Walking up to her friend she said "done."

The two walked off. That was then the Fun House exit door bust open Aquarius leaping out with Jacob following. Her friends shared ecstatic and amazed looks.

Eva was furious.

Vanessa looked ready to cry.

Stomping up to the two of them she said to the former Zorua. "This is low even for a jerk like you. I'm gonna enjoy taking you down."

She took Jacob by the hand and off to see his mom they went with her friends following...

(PMD FoM)

About 10 minutes had passed since she dropped Jacob off with his mom. The Mayor made an announcement that the award ceremony was about to begin.

As she headed to the area where the stage was trailing after her friends, a hand grabbed hers.

Looking at the source she frowned at Vanessa.

The green haired girl gulped and said "you, you need to be careful. Evangeline has a back up plan and I don't know what it is. What's more if you're from her hometown then you understand the situation more than anyone. Be careful."

Aquarius gave a small smile at Vanessa as she recalled the recent events that had occurred with the Snivy in her world.

"Thank you" she said and slipped away.

As she joined her friends a old male came on stage looking at him she saw Guildmaster Volcarona.

His voice rang clear as he announced the winner of the vote.

Aquarius won by a landslide!

Walking up on stage the mayor reached into a box by his side on the podium and pulled out the sparkling relic Aquarius knew so well.

Handing it to her he said "congratulations miss."

Holding it in her hand she smiled, tears in her eyes, and said "thank you."

As the townspeople clapped a loud voice called out "heads up!"

Something flew through the air and hit the stage near the two on it. There was an explosion that generated tons of smoke which quickly spread through the area. As screams and cries of confusion rent through the smoky air Aquarius frowned at the chaos.

Suddenly something jabbed her in the stomach and she gasped doubling over. The assailant then pushed her over and wrenched the Key from her grasp.

Suddenly the smoke began to thin out and running away she saw Eva's form.

Getting up quickly she chased after her yelling "get back here thief!"

Thus the chase began.

There was quite as lot of going around in circles and catching up with the others but Aquarius and her friends found her by the pond.

Eva faced then a dark look on her face.

Suddenly the night sky lit up as the meteor shower began.

Smiling at the sight the Queen of Thieves said "you're all to late!"

Raising the Key to the sky she began to chant in a language none of them knew. Suddenly black wisps of energy swirled around her. It then ceased and formed an eruption of black energy around Evangeline's form who hovered into the air.

Aquarius gritted her teeth. Her friends backed away nervously.

When the light subsided what could only be described as a pitch black Arceus was in the air before them.

Laughing Eva said "the power! The power! It's more than I ever dreamed of!" She laughed manically.

Looking down at the group she said "and now by conquests of worlds across the universe begins!"

Rings of energy swirled into being from her form and zoomed out across the town multiplying. As they each hit a human they were turned to stone.

Aquarius watched this with horror as she dodged ring after ring. Her new friends had all been struck down already.

As the rings stopped firing she looked up at Eva.

"Do you really think I'll let you get away with this?!" She cried.

Eva smiled her teeth the only white on her new body.

"Of course not but you see my dear girl you've got in my way one too many times you need to die!" She finished with a roar sending out a bolt of black lightning at her.

Suddenly a body flew in front of her taking the hit!

As the hurt form of Vanessa flew back skidding along the ground Aquarius looked at her with sorrow.

The girl said "s-stop her." Before she passed out.

Eva "hmph. Oh well I never liked her anyway."

Now thoroughly disgusted by her actions Aquarius senses reached out and she was stunned as what she found. All those here unconscious or petrified were aware of what was going on and hoping for someone to help them all.

She took a deep breath as she also felt something else. She smiled.

Looking up at her she said "you forgot something Eva!"

"Oh what is that?"

"You channeled a lot of dark energy and it's made you powerful that's true, but where there is darkness there's light!"

Aquarius began to shine like a star.

When the glow was bearable to look out she thee girl had Pokemon like features. She had two swords just like the ones she had back home in her hands. Adorning her body was armor made of a material strong as metal but more flexible then cloth that was built for aquatic combat.

Eva showed fear at this. "B-but how could you do this?"

The gijinka girl smiled "by channeling in all that darkness the light was left with nowhere to go but the citizens gathered here, it resided in their hearts and human or Pokemon my power allows me to connect with and bring out that light!"

Snarling the Arceus charged another beam and said "even as you are now you're still no match for a goddess!"

Aquarius batted away the beam with her right sword. Smiling at Eva she said "goddess or not even a deity has to play by mortal terms in this world."

Jumping at the stunned Pokemon Aquarius used what was quickly becoming her signature move: Razor Shell.

The result was an explosion of light and dark intertwined.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Well that was chapter 3. A bunch of action and other things. For some reason as I wrote this it didn't fee like I usally write. I'm aslo worried I'm altering Aquarius's personality. I hope you like.**


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note 1: the finale at last. Final note at the bottom. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

PMD FoM: Leading Reflections

Epilogue

Aquarius blearily opened her eyes. It took her a few moments but she realized that 1 she was a Dewott again and 2 she was floating in a rainbow colored void.

Looking around she saw two spheres of light nearby.

"Ah you're awake" one of them said.

Looking at the spheres she said "uh."

The spheres the formed two colossal Pokemon ones she had only heard about in old stories.

Dialga, the Lord of Time.

Palkia, the Lord of Space.

Looking at the two giants she bowed.

"Thank you for helping us solve this problem. Evangeline has been taken into custody you are free to go home now."

The Dewott nods humbled by the two legendarys.

A white oval shaped portal opens behind her. As she moves towards it she looks over shoulder and asks "D and P?"

The two smile.

Laughing she passes through the portal.

As the portal fades in a flash of light, another Dialga and Palkia appear.

"Thank you for helping us with this problem our new brothers." The new Dialga said.

"It was our pleasure" the firs Palkia said "when Eva did what she did she created parallel universes that due to both of their natures they had to be separated into dimensions. Such matters are unstable and require careful work. But why keep Aquarius where she was?"

"Because of the alternate Aquarius created, her nature and her destiny she had to be be kept safe in another place. Hence the need for a parallel world." The second Dialga answered.

"Now all is settled and the proper time-line can continue and the alternate one can run to a similar ending."

The second Palkia smiling says "yes regardless of the world she will make a good_"

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: First off, a cliffhanger ending! I'm sorry. But that final peice of info can really ruin things but if you have watched Equestria Girls you can guess what it is so its like "meh". This epilogue while short kind of explains what happened and why events took the form that they did. With this I hope you like it. This was a good experiment. Feedback welcome.**


End file.
